Nel and Yachiru's Grand Adventure of Las Noches
by Rhirhirhi
Summary: Nel and Yachiru are lost in Las Noches. Whatever will they do? Join them as they make their way through the vastness of the Esparda's fortress, wreaking havoc wherever they go... Epilogue up, what will Aizen do when he and the espada return to Las Noches?
1. The Meeting

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

Yachiru smiled. It had been a long time since she had seen Kenpachi look so happy. She looked down at the lifeless espada. Yachiru almost felt thankful towards Nnoitra, he had given Kenpachi the best battle he had probably ever had. Yachiru had to admit there were several times in the battle when she had been a bit worried for Kenpachi, but it had all worked out and Kenpachi had definitely had a good time.

Yachiru surveyed her surroundings, aside from the actual palace Las Noches; Hueco Mundo really was so barren. After they had managed to get into the outskirts of the palace Kenpachi sensed Ichigo fighting someone with a really large spiritual pressure and immediately separated him self from the rest of the party that had been sent to Hueco Mundo so he could join in the fight. Yachiru was glad they wouldn't be staying in this barren place for long; it really was such a boring looking place she thought.

"Woman, heal my wounds," ordered Kenpachi, bringing Yachiru back from her daydreams. Yachiru was glad that they had found Orihime, she was a nice person and she really shouldn't be made to live in such a nasty place. _And her healing ability will make Kenny feel better_ Yachiru thought with a smile. She knew Kenny would never complain over a simple injury, but it was still good that Orihime would be able to completely heal them.

Yachiru watched as Orihime ran to Kenny, however when she was half way there another espada simply appeared in front of her. He took her shoulder, said something quietly and they were gone. It had all happened so fast, Yachiru really couldn't tell if the espada with the brown hair had used flash step or if he had used some kind of transport kido. Ichigo and Kenpachi tried to stop them but were seconds to late, the espada and Orihime were gone.

"Orihime! Shit, where did they go?!" shouted Ichigo looking around frantically

"Shut up and calm down" snapped Kenpachi, "I'm not sure exactly where she is but…"

Yachiru shuddered as she heard a cold yet familiar voice being broadcast throughout Hueco Mundo. Aizen told them that he was starting the invasion of Karakura Town and that they could find Orihime inside the palace. As he spoke the portals that had taken them to this barren world closed. They were trapped.

As Kenpachi talked to Ichigo about the plan soul Society had to protect Karakura Town, Yachiru decided to see who Ichigo's companion was. During Kenny and Nnoitra's battle Yachiru had noticed Orihime healing what looked like a young arrancar. She went up to the girl who was watching Kenpachi and Ichigo with a worried look on their face. She was definitely an arrancar thought Yachiru, with that hollow mask on her head, but she had never really expected an arrancar to look so young, and she had certainly never expected an arrancar to be traveling with Ichigo. But since she had been traveling with Ichigo, she must be all right.

"Hi" said Yachiru hoping to start some sort of conversation with the arrancar girl

The arrancar girl slowly looked up at Yachiru "hi… you also a Shinigami?"

"Yep, I'm Yachiru the lieutenant of squad 11." She replied.

"Hmmm, well I'm Nel. I've been traveling with Ichigo for a while."

At that they both looked over towards Ichigo as he started towards the palace and Orihime, Ichigo's flash step ability had certainly improved and it wasn't long before he had covered the several kilometers that separated them from middle of Las Noches

"There's a lot of spiritual pressure coming from that direction," commented Kenpachi. Yachiru looked behind her. Kenpachi was looking at the direction Ichigo had gone, an excited glimmer in his eyes. "I bet there's a lot of people there I can fight! Come on Yachiru lets go. Before that bastard Ichigo gets all the good fights." Yachiru jumped onto Kenpachi's back, leaving Nel still sitting on the ground looking lost. "You were traveling with Ichigo weren't you?" said Kenpachi looking down at Nel

"Mmmhmm" replied Nel as she played with a hole in her rags.

"Well you better come too" he said making room for Nel on his back. Once Nel was secure on Kenpachi's back he began at amazing speed towards Las Noches.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**This is my first attempt ever at a fanfic story despite the fact I have had this account since 2007. So please let me know what you think of it. :). By the time you read this we might actually know what Nel and Yachiru got up to in Hueco Mundo, but I like my idea. I have already finished the story and it had 10 chapters. I think I will post a chapter each Thrusday. Ok thanks for reading. Let me know what you think**

**love ya all**

**Rhi**


	2. Coming to Las Noches

**Disclaimer: I realise that last time i didnt put a disclaimer up. I know many of you would have been confused thinking that because there was no disclaimer that I must actually own Bleach. I am sorry to inform you that this is not the case and as of now I own no part of the Bleach saga. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Coming to Las Noches

The wind blew though Nel's hair as Kenpachi flew towards the palace. _So much has happened since Nel meet Ichigo_thought Nel. If someone had told her only two days ago that she would be in the company of humans and shinigami she would have thought they were playing some silly joke on her, but here she was on the back of some big shinigami with another one next to her. Nelcould remember the recent events clearly except for part of the battle with Nnoitra, all she could remember of that was when Nnoitra came at her and then nothing until Orihime had healed her. Nel had always thought of humans and shinigami as evil and hateful beings that would no sooner look at you than kill you. But the weird thing was that Ichigo and his friends had been really nice to her, even these new shinigami had helped her out by not leaving her in the middle of that desert. The only hollows that had ever shown her that kind of kindness were Dondochakka and Pesche. O_h __Dondochakka __and __Pesche __what would they thinks of Nelnow, traveling with these two!_Nel thought. Nel had been very worried about them, but she could sense that they were alright.

Suddenly a huge hollow came at them from out of the sand. "Watch out!!!" yelled Nel as the hollow neared them preparing to attack.

"Don't worry Nel, a hollow with that level of spiritual pressure wont be anywhere near a problem for Kenny." said Yachiru as Kenpachi unsheathed his sword and sliced the monster as he ran past, bringing it down in one blow.

"Boring!" complained Kenpachi, "you would think being this close to Aizen the hollows would have at least a bit of power, that was pitiful."  
"Maybe there will be more powerful ones inside?" said Yachiru, hoping to cheer Kenpachi up.

"Yeah, hopefully. I didn't come all the way to Hueco Mundo to fight crap like that."

As they entered the palace, Nel could sense two huge sources of spiritual pressure coming from way above, followed by loud crashing noises. "Looks like Ichigo beat me to that one, man it feels really powerful too. Damn it!" Kenpachi complained.

"Well Kenny, if we head in this direction we might be able to find an opponent just like the one Ichi's fighting" said Yachiru

Nel looked up at Kenpachi. She thought it was a bit strange that someone could love battles so much and deliberately seek them out. She was glad she wasn't his enemy.

They walked through the bare corridors of Las Noches, finding no other living being. "Damn it! Where is everyone?" Kenpachi complained as they turned into yet another empty corridor.

Yachiru looked up at Kenpachi, upset to see that he could not find anyone to fight "Don't worry Kenny, I'm sure we'll find –"

The very atmosphere surrounding Nel, Yachiru and Kenpachi suddenly changed, becoming almost unbearably heavy. "What is that spiritual pressure?!" Nel wondered out loud.

"I don't know who it is, but he's mine," said Kenpachi enthusiastically and without any warning he was off racing towards the source of the power, leaving in such a rush that Nel and Yachiru were unable to climb onto his back. Nel and Yachiru gave chase, trying to catch up to Kenpachi, however before they had gone more than a few meters Kenpachi had disappeared – they could no longer even hear the sound of him running.

"What do wes do now?" asked Nel looking up at Yachiru

"He went down this corridor, hopefully if we follow it we will be able to find him at the end of it" Yachiru replied

"Yep, ok that sounds good," said Nel as she started to run in the direction she had last seen Kenpachi.

They had been running about five minutes when they saw the end of the corridor about fifty meters away.

"Come on Greenie, we're nearly there" encouraged Yachiru.

Nel pulled aside a piece of her green hair that was in her eyes; she supposed this was where the nickname came from.

"Maybe we will find Dondochakka and Pesche there too" she said hopefully

"Well we'll soon find out – oh!"

They had finally reached the end of the corridor. They were now standing in a large hall with multiple exits. _It looks like that other room we were in when Ichigo and me lefted the others _thought Nel.

"Ohhh! I can't tell which way Kenny went!" sighed Yachiru looking miserable.

"Well what should we do?" Nel enquired

Yachiru considered this for a moment. "Hmmmm, we'll go down that corridor." she said confidently, making her way to the exit second from the right.

Nell followed Yachiru as the shinigami made her way down the corridor. They soon came to another intersection; Nel began to slow down to consider which way to take. Yachiru however barley slowed down at all, taking the right path without even taking a look what was too the left. _Well looks like she knows where she is going, Nel is glad. I would hate to become losted in this place_Nelthought as they reached another intersection, this time with Yachiru taking a left.

They continued to run on for another fifteen minutes, coming to many intersections and cross roads. Each time Yachiru took a different path as they headed deeper into Las Noches. As they ran around the next corner, they realized they had come to the end of the corridor. "Oh a dead end" said Yachiru in surprise.

When they retraced their steps, back to the last intersection the girls stooped to catch their breath. "So…" puffed Yachiru. "Which way now?"

"What!? How the heck is Nell supposed to know?" Nel exclaimed

"Well you're the arrancar, aren't you suppose to know these things?"

"Nel's never been here! Nel thought you knew where you where going since you kept picking which hall to take so easily. _Please _don't tell Nel we're lost"

"I only ran through those places so we could catch up to Kenny faster… But now I'm not so sure he went this way. Don't worry thought we're not lost"

"Ok then how do wes get to the place where we began running?"

"……Ummmm…it...err…was…um, this way!" Yachiru said with renewed confidence beginning to run down the middle path.

"Wait Yachiru! Nel doesn't remember which part it was, but Nel does remember it wasn't that one"

Yachiru's face fell. "Your right Greenie… I didn't want to tell you in case it upset you, I lost my way ages ago" she looked on the verge of tears

"Don't worry Yachiru, Nel isn't mad." She said patting Yachiru's arm "Nel just wishes you had said so sooner before we had goed too far."

Yachiru slid down the wall sitting in a crouching position. "I really don't understand though, I usually have such a good sense of direction. In fact I have a reputation among the other shinigami for having a keen sense of direction."

"Its probably just this place" said Nel joining Yachiru on the ground.

"Yeah, I'll bet that's it. Thanks Greenie" Yachiru said brightly.

There was a moment of quiet, then the distant roar of a hollow.

The girls exchanged nervous glances. "I guess we really are losted in Las Noches" commented Nell.

"What now?"

* * *

**Hi everyone, hope you liked this chapter!**

**Let me know what you think and I will post the next the next chapter on the 11th of December.**


	3. The Exploration Begins

Chapter 3: the exploration begins

Yachiru didn't know how long the two sat there. Maybe it was minutes. Maybe it was hours. _We can't just keep sitting here _she thought. Yachiru knew that if they were found here in this hall, it would more likely be by an enemy than a friend. It was best to keep moving.

"So Greenie, do ya want to do something?"

"Huh? I don't know, Nel just wants to find a way out and get back to Dondochakka and Pesche."

"Well that's not gonna happen if we just keep sitting here. Maybe we can find something fun to do on the way."

"Nel doubts that. Have you seen this place?! It's so bland and boring, there's no way there's something fun to dos around here"

"That's what I thought when I first got to Hueco Mundo" said Yachiru standing, lending a hand to help Nel up. "But if we have a good look around we could find something."

"Well, ok then. It sounds like more fun than just sitting around here." Nel got up and looked at the four exits. "So which one should wes go down?"

"This one" said Yachiru again with confidence.

"Yachiru!" sighed Nel.

"What?"

"_That's _the corridor with the dead end"

"Oh right!" Yachiru exclaimed before looking around "I…err…knew that. Hahaha… I was just testing you. The real way is this way."

Nel sighed as she followed Yachiru down the left corridor.

They had been walking for about ten minutes when they entered a new corridor. This one, unlike the ones they had been in so far had doors going of in it. _Probably means we're getting closer to the middle of the palace_. Yachiru thought.

"Maybe we could find something fun in one of these rooms." Nel wondered out loud.

"Yeah Greenie, that sounds good. Lets try this door… hmmm, it's locked."

"This one's locked too"

It took several minutes to find a door that wasn't locked. Nel called Yachiru over as she slowly opened the unlocked door, revealing its interior.

It appeared to be a large bedroom; there was a huge bed in the middle covered with many layers of sheets and pillows. There were drapes and curtains all around the bedroom giving the room a very calm, laidback – almost lazy feel to it.

"Whose room do you thinks this is?" questioned Nel as she walked over to the other side of the room to see what she could find.

"I wouldn't know, wait, here's a letter to a Lilynete."

"Oh, she's Starks fraction –he's the number one espada and the one who took Orihime back there. This must be his room"

"How did you know that?" asked Yachiru in surprise

Nel paused. "I really don't know! Those words just came out of Nel's mouth, I don't know how I knew."

"Well that doesn't matter now. Can you think of anything we could do now, or do you want to find something elsewhere?"

Nel looked at the numerous sheets on Starks bed. "Hmmm, it would be really fun if we could use those sheets to make a cubby house or something."

Yachiru laughed "Greenie that's a great idea, it will be so much fun. I love making cubby houses with Kenny with sheets over in the Soul Society. There are so many sheets here; we could make a really big cubby house. But we'll need to find somewhere else that has a big table or something."

"And Stark isn't here at the moment so we don't have to ask!" Nel added with enthusiasm.

"I think we should take all the pillows too, so we have somewhere to sit" Yachiru commented. Nel nodded in agreement

The girls found a big basket in the corner, which was able to hold all the sheets they needed. They then left Stark's bedroom, leaving it deprived of any bedding.

* * *

**Hi everyone! sorry that this chapters short, I will make up for it by posting the next one in two days from now so you dont have to wait long and its about 1376 words, over twice the size of this one so I think that should make up for it. **

**Also I know in the manga and anime that Stark was sleeping on a big pile of pillows with no sheets or bedding but I decided to give him a bed for this story so Nel and Yachiru could use the stuff on it for their cubby house... I'm sure he would like having a bed **

**Anyways make sure you read the next chapter to see where Yachiru and Nel head next and what they may find as they travel around Las Noches.**

**See you all next time ;-)**

**Rhi**

**Oh Yeah, if you like what you have read please take half a minute to review my story. Thanks!**


	4. Unexpected Troubles

Chapter 4: Unexpected Troubles

Yachiru and Nel went back into the main corridor and continued on.

Nel looked at the rooms they were passing "we should try ano…"

"Shhh! Do you hear that?" whispered Yachiru. Nel strained her ears, trying to locate the sound. There it was, a low scraping noise and by the sound of it, it was coming closer.

"Quick lets try another door, I don't want to find out what's making that noise" said Yachiru nervously as Nel tried another door.

"This ones locked too" said Nel looking over to Yachiru. Then from behind Yachiru an enormous hollow rounded the corner, its overly large sword scraping on the ground.

"Greenie keep trying to find unlocked doors, we don't want whatever's making that noise to catch up with us."

"Nel thinks it's a bit too late for that" Nel stammered. As Yachiru slowly turned to look behind her the arrancar growled "the intruders. The intruders must die. Lord Aizen's orders. Intruders must die."

"Quick! Run!" yelled Yachiru, grabbing Nel's collar and dragging her down the corridor. As Nel and Yachiru ran round the next bend, Nel looked behind her. Due to its size the arrancar was having trouble moving in the corridor and for that reason she and Yachiru had already made considerable distance between them and it.

"Whoo! I think we're lucky that time" puffed Yachiru as they continued to run "it obviously isn't very smart which is probably why we were able to get away so easily – oh crap" Yachiru groaned as they came to yet another dead end.

Nel looked back towards the exit just as the arrancar came around the corner. "oh no looks like we'll have to fight it" she said as the scraping sound continued to get louder. "Wait, there's one last door here. Maybe it will let us in." said Yachiru jumping over to the small door at the end of the hall. It opened without a problem. "Quick Greenie" called Yachiru as the arrancar continued to get closer.

Nel looked inside. The room was bare except for a small mass in the middle that was gently rising and falling. "Nel's not going in there, there's another arrancar!"

"It's asleep, if we're quiet we will make it to the door at the end of the room and go on from there." Nel looked towards the arrancar quickly closing the gap between them and knew Yachiru was right. "Quickly!" Yachiru exclaimed as the arrancar caught up with them. They only just managed to get through the door, which was to small for the arrancar before it caught up with them. "Wait" it called as they struggled to shut the door. "Need kill intruders. Lord Aizen's orders. Me kill you."

"Whoo… that thing isn't very smart!" Nel said with a laugh. "As if Nel would go back out there"

"Yeah I know. Good thing the doors too small for it to get through." A low groan came from the middle of the room.

"Uhoh! Nel forgot there was another hollow in here" whispered Nel.

"Mmm, well we can't go back Greenie. Lets get to that other door. And quietly" Yachiru began to cross the floor. Yachiru was half way across when she stepped on something really slippery on the floor. She struggled to keep her feet on the ground and to her amazement she managed to keep standing. Yachiru turned to tell Nel to watch out but the young arrancar was already slipping and sliding and before Yachiru could utter a single word, Nel had slammed into her. They both came crashing loudly to the ground.

"Greenie watch where you're going" Yachiru wigned

"Yachiru look!" Nel said pointing to the small mass that was the hollow. The dark mass gave another groan and started to stir.

"Oh no, quick to the door" Nel followed Yachiru to the other side of the room "no! Its locked!" cried Yachiru. The figure slowly began to rise and gave one sharp bark.

"Bark?" Nel looked at Yachiru wondering if she had heard right. The figure finally came into the light and to Yachiru's surprise the sleeping hollow was a dog.

"Ohhh! It's a puppy" Yachiru squealed in delight heading over to pat it. As she neared the dog gave another excited bark. Yachiru gave the dog a pat, which it seemed to like and began bounding between the two girls.

"wow I really didn't think there would be a hollow puppy here" Yachiru said happily.

"are you sure it's a puppy? It's nearly as big as Nel"

"Yeah, you can tell its young. Hey what's that over there" Nel looked over in the direction Yachiru was pointing. There was a shiny object on the ground where the dog had been sleeping. Nel walked over and picked it up "a key" she said excitedly.

"Ohhh! I bet it will work in the door at the end of the room!"

The dog gave two loud barks, it seemed to share the girls excitement. Yachiru looked at the dog and sighed. "I really wish we could take it with us, but it would probably attract more arrancars"

"Yeah, I suppose your right. Its own er might even come after us." Nel agreed dully.

"I hate to leave it in this boring room though, it has nothing to do."

"Wait Nel remembers seeing something in with the sheets and pillows that it could use" said Nel excitedly rummaging through the basket she was still carrying.

"Ha-ha, are you still carrying that Greenie? I never even noticed… you did well carrying that while we ran away from that hollow back there."

Nel looked up from the basket "how could you not notice? You even carried it yourself for a bit."

"…Oh, well I had a lot of things on my mind at the time. I couldn't be thinking of minor things like what I had in my hands." Yachiru shrugged "well I'm glad we still have them. Means we can still make a cubby house somewhere."

"Yeah, Nel's looking forward to that too… here it is" Nel had pulled out a large plush hollow teddy bear. "I found this in Stark's bedroom, I wanted to keep it for myself, but I guess the dog should have it since we cant take him with us" Nel gave the toy to the dog, which happily took it to its sleep area and went over to Yachiru who was trying the key in the door. The door swung open without a sound. "Bye, bye doggie" said Yachiru happily. The dog however must have just realized the girls were leaving. It gave a savage growel, no longer looking like the puppy the girls had just been playing with. it gave to loud barks and began to run towards the door. "Quick Greenie! Help me shut this thing" the girls had almost shut the door when the dog hit the other side. The impact almost sent the girls flying. _Oh wow, I can't believe how strong it is. We can't let it out _Yachiru thought and began pushing against the wall with everything she had. The dog however had much more strength than Yachiru expected and no matter how had she and Nel pushed, the dog seemed to be pushing them further back, soon it would be out next to them and man, was it angry. Yachiru looked over at Nel pushing with all her might _I wonder how Greenie would do in a fight, she looks so young. I would have to help her._ Yachiru was feeling exhausted, the dog would soon get through. Suddenly the dark holes in Nel's mask lit up and she flung herself at the door with amazing speed. The door slammed shut leaving the dog inside to run around in circles barking.

"Wow Greenie. That was pretty impressive. How did you do that?" puffed Yachiru

"Nel doesn't know. Its just something Nel can do."

There were several more loud barks from the room

"We'd better move before another arrancar comes. This way!" Yachiru grabbed one end of the basket and began running down the hall. Nel grabbed the other end of the basket and followed after Yachiru, wondering whether or not her new friend had any idea where they were heading.


	5. The Ball

Chapter 5: The Ball

"This door looks impressive" the girls stopped running outside a large white door. It was bigger than all the other doors they had passed and it had a basic pattern on it.

"Nel bets it will have something good in it" said Nel pushing at the large doors "hey its unlocked! Can you help me open it Yachiru?" Yachiru came over and the two girls pushed at the large doors. The doors slowly opened to reveal a large dark hall.

"There's nothing in here" said Yachiru in disappointment "we should look somewhere else, there's nothing we could use to make a cubby house here." The girls were turning to leave when something caught Nel's eyes. "Yachiru, what's that in the middle of the room?". Yachiru looked in the direction Nel was pointing. There in the middle of the room was a small stand. "I don't know Greenie, lets have a look. I can't believe I didn't notice it." The stand was a quite large for the girls, Yachiru was eye level with the top of the stand. _Why is everything in Las Noches so dull? _Yachiru wondered looking at the clearly empty stand._ There's hardly anything to look at. Even this stand has nothing on it._ Yachiru reached up to feel the smooth surface of the cylinder stand. As she touched it there was a funny bell like sound. Yachiru and Nel stood back in wonder as the stand began to open up. It looked as though it was being sliced in layers opening from the top. As layer after layer was opened a small clear box with a pretty purple ball inside was revealed. "Ohhh so there's something interesting here after all" said Yachiru reaching out to touch the strange object.

"Nel doesn't know if yous should touch it" Nel said suddenly with a worried expression on her face. "Cant you sense it has some kinda power?"

"Don't worry Greenie, I just wanna look. I haven't seen anything else around here that we can look at." Yachiru reached up to the stand and picked up the box. "See Greenie? No problem, do you want a hold?" she said handing the box to Nel.

"Wow, its warm!" said Nel holding the box up to the light in wonder. Nel looked at the little swirly ball in the middle of it. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen it before, _there's something familiar about it, that's for sure_.

"I wonder what the little ball feels like?" said Yachiru, breaking into Nel's thoughts. "Greenie can you give it to me. Lets see if we can open the box" Nel handed the box to Yachiru and to both the girls surprise the box quickly sprang open. "Wow it's so cool" said Yachiru picking the small ball. It was quite heavy for its size and somehow although the box where it had been kept was warm the ball was quite cold, like a piece of metal that's been left outside on a cold winters night. As Yachiru studied the ball, the little box slipped from her fingers, shattering into a million pieces on the floor.

"Opps" Nel laughed

"Oh well, it was just a glass box" Yachiru grinned "but I s'pose we'd better get rid of the glass so no one notices we were here". Nel helped Yachiru scoop up the glass and put it into a pouch on the inside of her kimono.

Yachiru looked at the little ball in her hand. "Hey Greenie! Catch!" she said as she threw the ball over to Nel two meters away.

"Eekk!" Nel tumbled with the ball, finally managing to gain a proper grip of it. "Warn Nel next time you throws something at me!"

"Stop complaining Greenie and throw it back, this is the perfect ball for catch" Yachiru laughed stretching out her hands ready to catch the ball. The two played a happy game of catch for the next ten minutes, throwing the small swirly purple ball back and fourth. Sometimes high throws sometimes low throws. Once or twice one of the girls would miss the ball and have to retrieve it as it rolled across the great hall. On one of these occasions when Nel was running off to catch the ball, Yachiru noticed a staircase on the side of the hall which lead to a balcony inside the hall about thirty meters of the ground. "Hey Greenie" she said slowly "do you want to go up there? We could see how well the ball bounces."

"Ok, first one to the top gets to drop it" said Nel beginning to run.

"Hey no fair you never said go" laughed Yachiru as she also ran to the staircase.

The two ran up the stairs, sometimes with Yachiru in front, sometimes with Nel. They were neck and neck as they ran up the final ten stairs. They finally reached the top; it was impossible to tell who had come first. It seemed they had reached they final step at the same instant.

"Well looks like it's a tie"

"Maybe we can drop it together?"

"Great idea Greenie, then if its good at bouncing we can go down, get it and do it again"

"Nel hopes it will bounce soooo well that it will just come straight back up here and we wont have to go down to get it" said Nel excitedly as she and Yachiru got ready to drop the ball.

"Ohhh! I hope so… on the count of 3. 1…2…3!" the girls let the ball fall out of their hands and lent over the railing in eager anticipation to see what would happen. The small ball fell down and down finally landing with a small dull thud, rolling into the far corner of the hall.

Yachiru sighed, "Oh well so much for that. I don't think it bounced at all". She turned to a doorway that lead to some more corridors on the balcony. "Lets go this way" she said picking up one end of the basket of pillows and sheets.

"Do you know where it leads, or is this yet another random choice."

"What do you think Greenie?" Yachiru said with a slight smile as she and Nel began walking down the corridor. Nel looked back towards the hall, she had a slight feeling there was more to the ball they had found than just being good for catch. "So do you think that ball could have been something important?" she asked looking up at Yachiru. "Nah, doubt it. Couldn't even bounce well and anyways I don't think Aizen would leave anything important where people like us could just walk in to play with it. That would just be dumb"

"Yeah your right" said Nel cheerfully following Yachiru down the hall wondering what they would find next and where the perfect place for their cubby house would be.

* * *

**Hi once again people!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that you could guess what the ball actually is. **

**The next chapter is called Bouncing and I will post it on Friday, in the mean time I will let you wonder what it will be about.**

**OHHHH... new bleach chapter comes out on friday, i think its chapter 386? I cant wait, I know what I will be doing on friday. Is anyone else out there up to date? it sucks, have to wait a whole week in between chapters and it always seems to end in cliff hangers. **

**Oh well I'd better stop talking now and do something else.**

**If you like my story please leave a comment, that would be nice.**

**Love Rhi**

**Yay! 9 days till Christmas!**


	6. Bouncing

Chapter 6: Bouncing

"This door looks nice" said Nel slowing down to observe one of the finest looking doors they had come across so far. "Can wes look in it?"

"Yeah if its not locked" said Yachiru trying the door. It swung open. As Yachiru and Nel went inside lights turned on automatically revealing another large bedroom.

"Should we leave? Nel doesn't like how the lights camed on when we entered" the small arrancar looked around nervously "what if wes are being watchded?"

"Don't worry Greenie. If we were being watched the person would have already come out. Those lights were probably sensory lights. We have them back in Soul Society. They turn on by themselves as you get near them" Yachiru looked around the bedroom "its big isn't it?"

"Yeah it's bigger than that other bedroom we were in, and Nel thought that one was big. Hey look at that photo, its of lord Aizen" Yachiru looked in the direction Nel was pointing and there sure enough was Aizen. He looked different from his Soul Society days but there was no mistaking who it was.

"Maybe this is his room"

"We should leave then, he won't like us being in his room" Nel whispered

"Don't worry he's in the world of the living right now and you know the old rule right?"

"What rule?"

"If someone is in a different dimension to you then you don't need their permission to go through their room" Yachiru said confidently

Nel seriously doubted this. "Are you sure that's a rule? I've never heard of one like _that_ before?" she asked skeptically.

"Well if it wasn't it is now" said Yachiru simply moving further into the room.

Nel looked down at their basket of sheets "we don't needs anymore sheets from here and this room doesn't really have a great area for making a cubby house. Should we try somewhere else?"

Yachiru considered for a moment. "That bed looks nice doesn't it?"

"Yeah I guess" said Nel wondering where this was heading.

"You can usually tell if a bed is good for jumping on by the way it looks." Said Yachiru closely surveying the bed. "If it looks big and slightly springy like this one the chances are that it will be a good bouncer."

"I don't think I've ever bounced on a bed before, is it fun?" questioned Nel

"Haven't you!" said Yachiru looking shocked. "It's the best! I've bounced on most of the beds back in the Seireitei in Soul Society ~ all of the captains and lieutenants. Some of my favorites to jump on are Captain Byakuya's, Yamamoto's, Hitsugaya's and some of the lieutenants' beds are good too like Iba's. Ohhh, Ikkaku's bed is good for jumping on too."

Nel laughed "and what do they think of you jumping on their beds?"

"Most of them don't know, I usually do it when their busy with other things. Yumichika did catch me once. He wasn't too happy. He said he had spent half the morning making it look beautiful and for some reason he wasn't happy when he found me in mid jump on his bed. He got pretty angry… it was funny"

"You sound pretty experienced in jumping on beds. Do you think wes could try this one?"

"Yeah come on" said Yachiru jumping the three meters that separated themselves from the bed in a single bound. Nel followed suit. Yachiru bounced on it softly for a moment, then took several larger jumps. "Yep this is definitely Aizen's room"

"How can you tell"

"He may look different but he still had the same type of springy bed that he had in Soul Society. Hopefully its stronger now than it was before though" she added as an after thought  
"why?"

"oh, well… it kind of broke once or twice while I was jumping on it… he never knew it was me though."

Nel laughed. "Do you think it's ok to jump on this then?" she added nervously

"Yeah, it'll be fine". The girls spent several happy minutes bouncing around on the bed. Yachiru then decided to climb up on top of the canopy surrounding the bed and jumped down, she landed right next to Nel the force of which sent the young arrancar flying into the near by table breaking the table in half and sending its many objects smashing to the ground.

"Oh, Greenie are you ok?, sorry I didn't think that would happen." said Yachiru jumping down to help the girl to her feet.

"Don't worry, It takes more than thats to hurt Nel" she said happily "It was fun, lets do it again" and for the next few minutes the girls continued jumping from the high bed canopy down onto the mantras, sometimes managing to stay on the bed but mostly flying into one of the many pieces of furniture around the room. Soon many of these things had been reduced to rubble. On one occasion when Yachiru landed on the near by couch she looked down at the pouch where she had kept the remnants of the glass box _uhoh_ "Greenie be careful where you step, the glass fell out of the pouch. I think most of its over here"

"Just rubs it into the couch, no one will no" Yachiru left the couch making a mental note not to go near there again.

"Hey do you want to jump off the canopy at the same time?" Nel asked

"Ok" Yachiru answered. "Sounds fun" the girls jumped off the canopy heading for the bed however it seemed that this was too much for the bed. There was a sagging sound followed by a great crack and the girls found themselves standing in a large hole in the middle of the bed. "Opps" Yachiru said as the canopy came crashing down around them. "I guess Aizen didn't get a stronger bed after all"

"Oh, oh, this isn't good. Lord Aizen will be so angry at Nel" Nel sobbed, "What will Nel dos now?"

"Don't worry Greenie, Aizen's not going to find out about this, not if we leave now. Come on" said Yachiru picking up her end of the basket. Yachiru took one last look at the room before leaving. The once large bouncy bed was now a wreck on the floor, as were many of the other bits of furniture. Most of the ornaments were lying on the ground some with cracks in them. The only thing that still seemed intact was the photo of Aizen, which was still sitting on the table next to the bed. Yachiru vaguely wondered how it had managed to stay upright being so close to the bed as she slammed the door shut. The force of this making the picture of Aizen fall to the ground shattering the glass, unnoticed to either of the girls. _At least Aizen still has one thing in there that's not all smashed up_ thought Yachiru as she and Nel continued their search for the perfect place for their cubby house.

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**Well, I'm a day late in publishing this. Oh well, I was busy yesterday**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write. **

**My next chapter is called 'cubby house' so it's pretty easy to figure out what happens in it. **

**Well got to go now**

**If you like it please review.**

**Next chapter out Tuesday the 22nd December**

**See you then**

**love Rhi**

**Please R&R**


	7. Cubby House

Chapter 7: Cubby House

"Nope not this one either" Yachiru shut yet another door. "So many of these rooms have nothing in them, their so big and empty" she complained setting the basket down, giving her arms a good stretch.

"I hope wes find somewhere soon" said Nel.

"I'm sure we will come on" Yachiru picked up her end of the basket and headed up some stairs to the end of the corridor. _Darn this ends in another corridor. _Yachiru looked to her right down the corridor, then to her left. Both looked the same. "Lets go left." She announced as she started to make her way down the western end of the corridor. "Wait" Nel began. "I think if we go right wes will find the room we're looking for"

"How would you know that?"

"Nel just knows somehow."

"Hmmm…. Ok then I guess it is your turn to pick which direction we go it. It probably leads to a dead end though" she said as she followed Nel down the eastern end of the corridor. As they walked around the corner at the end of the corridor they saw a large door on the right. It was by far the largest door they had come across. "Wow, there is something down here after all. Well done Greenie." The girls pushed hard on to the doors and to their delight the doors slowly opened to reveal a large hall. In the middle of the hall was a long table that looked like it could seat roughly eleven to thirteen people.

"This looks good" said Nel surveying the room "do you think it will do?"

"Yeah, this table is perfect for a cubby. Hey Greenie are you sure you haven't been here before, it almost seems like you knew this room was here."

"Nel hasn't even been in the palace before, I didn't know this place was here."

"Oh well it doesn't matter" said Yachiru bending down and grabbing the sheet on top. Lets make this cubby house."

The girls spent the next half hour designing and decorating their cubby house, taking full advantage of the long table and the many chairs. Before long the cubby house was really taking shape. The pillows were scattered around inside the cubby house for the girls to sit on and they even tore some small holes in the sheets to make windows.

"Ahhh…finally done" Yachiru stretched out on one of the pillows.

"That was really fun" Nel said as she looked out a window. "I wish wes could dos something about the rest of the hall though.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this cubby looks nice and homey but there's nothing to look at outside. Nel knows we can't make a garden, but I wish there was something wes could do to make it nicer outside."

Yachiru considered this for a moment. "That could be fixed" she said slowly reaching inside her robes "I usually bring a packet of these where ever I go just in case something needs brightening up" she revealed a packed of crayons of various colours. "I've used these all around the soul society to make things look nicer. Once I took it upon myself to redecorate all the captains' offices. But for some reason most captains didn't appreciate my hard work."

Nel couldn't help suspecting that there was a very good reason the captains hadn't appreciated Yachiru's 'redecorating'. "What kind of things did you draw?"

"Oh just things that I thought they would like, like in Mayrui's room I did a forest seem with fairies frolicking in a clearing cause…well I cant remember the reason at the moment, and in Byakuya's room I drew smiley faces because he needs to be happier, and in Hitsugaya's room I drew things like toy trucks and puppies because he's still young and I thought he would like that kind of thing."

"Did they ever knew it was you?"

"Nope"

Nel looked at the packet of crayons. "Nel doesn't think there will be enough, we will probably run out."

"No these are special crayons, they have some kind of kido spell on them so that they will never run out. We could do this _whole_ hall.

"Well" said Nel picking up a green crayon "lets get started"

The girls set to work colouring in the walls. The started at the bottom, making a green garden with many different coloured flowers and a number of trees. Nell drew many of the insects that can be found around a garden like butterflies, bees and dragonflies while Yachiru concentrated on drawing animals like birds, squirrels and cats. They both used blue to colour in the sky and for clouds they simply left the wall untouched, the white of the wall was perfect for clouds. Both girls helped colour in the sun, a variety of different shades of yellow and orange, they even coloured the floor in green to make it look like they were walking on the grass.

"Ahhh… this is perfect" said Nel sitting on a pillow and admiring the job they had done.

"Yes a job well done." Yachiru commented sitting down next to Nel. "I have to admit Greenie, you're a good person to work with"

"Thankyou, so ar-"

"What the hell is going on here!?" came a voice from the door. Yachiru looked round to the source of the voice. There stood a strong looking man with a hole in his lower stomach and electric blue hair.

"Uhoh, we're in for it now" whispered Nell. "That's Master Grimmjow!"

* * *

**Hi again readers!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. **

**Well I said I would have this new chapter posted on Wednesday and I finally managed to do it at 11:43 Wednesday night. Yay**

**We again get to see what Yachiru likes to get up to back in the Soul Society, she's a busy person with jumping on beds and redecorating offices.**

**Well the next chapter is called 'Escape' and we will get to see part of it from Grimmjow's pov.**

**Only three more chapters to go. **

**Yay? **

**Escape will be posted sometime on Christmas day, despite the fact that it has nothing to do with Christmas.**

**Oh well, I guess I'd better go. I'm meeting a friend tomorrow for a Christmas breakfast so I cant sleep in (which is sad)**

**See you all later**

**Love Rhi**

**Please remember to review as many people so far have forgotten ;-)**


	8. Escape

Chapter 8: Escape

Grimmjow had struggled to make his way back to the palace after his defeat at the hands of Ichigo. He had recovered a little by now but he was still feeling exhausted from the battle. He hated the fact that that bastard Ichigo had saved him from being cut up by that jerk face Nnoitra and all he wanted to do now was have a quite rest so he could build up his strength to defeat Ichigo next time they met.

Grimmjow headed towards his room, which took him past the meeting room of the Espada. As he neared the room he noticed two forms of spiritual pressure, one was definitely some bloody shinigami and the other, while not shinigami felt faintly familiar and they were both coming from the meeting room. He walked to the door and opened it.

Grimmjow looked around the meeting place of the Espada in utter shock. He didn't know where to look first, the table they usually had their meetings at had been changed into some kids cubby house, but if that had of been where the problems ended he thought he probably could have dealt with it. The fact that someone had coloured in the hall to such an extent that it looked like walking into a garden in the human world was something that Grimmjow had difficulty comprehending. "What the _hell_ is going on here?!" he said astounded. From behind one of the pillows, two small heads emerged. One was that arrancar girl that Ichigo had been traveling with before and the other was some small shinigami kid with pink hair. Both looked quite frightened by his appearance.

Grimmjow could hardly believe that these two little kids had been capable of so much damage; he was also surprised that Soul Society would send such a young girl to Hueco Mundo. "Do you two brats have any idea what you have done?!" he said starting to get angry.

**************

Yachiru looked at Grimmjow, she could tell he was powerful and that she probably wouldn't have much of a chance against him. "Greenie we need to get out of here right now!"

"Don't even think about leaving brats, you need to fix everything you've done and then you have to deal with me" Grimmjow spat

"Quick this way Yachiru" Nel grabbed Yachiru's hand and with speed that surprised Yachiru, Nel had lead them to one of the corners on the end of the room.

"What are you doing?" asked Yachiru as Nel felt around the wall. "We don't have time –"

"Here it is" Nel said pressing a small indent in the side of the wall. At once a small door appeared and sprang open. "Quick get inside" Nel held open the door and shut it quickly as she followed Yachiru through it. They could hear Grimmjow cursing on the other side. "Nel doesn't think he will be able to get through, but wes should goes quickly just in case he dose" the girls ran down the narrow passage.

***************

"Damn it! I can't believe those brats got away" Grimmjow cursed again. He didn't think they would have been able to pull off such a successful get away, he hadn't even known about the secret passage way. Grimmjow took another look around the now very vibrant hall. He shuddered as he pictured how Aizen would react to this. _He will be real angry when he sees this, bet he will kill who ever gets the blame for it…stupid Aizen _Grimmjow tried again to find the entrance to the secret passage but was unsuccessful. _Shit, I wont be able to catch those brats now. I need to leave before someone blames me for this mess. _Grimmjow headed towards the exit of the room. As he left he took one last look at the hall _wish I could see the look on Aizen's face when he sees this_ he thought as he left, intending to put as much distance as possible between himself and the meeting room.

***************

Yachiru looked over at Nel as the two ran down the passage. "Greenie, have you been honest with me?"

"About what?"

"About never being here before." Yachiru answered slowing to a stop. "I can accept the fact you might be able to get vibes about where we and stuff, like how you found that hall back there, but the only way we could have found this passage is if you knew it was there."

"Nel doesn't know, it was just instinct I guess. As far as Nel can remember I haven't been here before"

"You sure Greenie?"

"…. Well Nel really doesn't think I've been here before… there are things Nel can't remember. Maybe Nel has but I just don't remember"

"You must have to have been able to find this passage way, but don't worry that's a good thing. If you hadn't opened it so quickly we wouldn't have been able to get away"

"Yeah… I wish I knew how knew it was there though"

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll know one day… well now we've finished the cubby house we should probably try find Kenny" said Yachiru taking the next right. "Come on Greenie he's this way"

"Yachiru stop! That passage opens up into an bottomless pit" Yachiru looked down the passage and sure enough, only about six feet away the passageway did open up. Yachiru looked over the edge. There was no sign of the ground.

"Whooo, I think you must have been here before you memory of the pit came back to you just in time for you to stop me." Said Yachiru

"No, I just read a few of those warning signs back there"

"Oh…well… there's no point sitting here doing nothing. Lets move forward!" Yachiru said coming back to the main passage and taking the left.

Nel looked over at her friend "Nel dose remember something about this place though" she said with a small smile.

"What's that?"

"That's the direction we were walking in before" she smiled

Yachiru laughed, "How bout you lead the way Greenie? Just until we get back to the main corridors" Nel sighed and turned to the right leading her friend out of the passageway.

* * *

**Hi people!**

**Well right here right now its 10:26pm on the 25th of December, so right now for me its christmas 2009. So even though its probably not christmas where you are anymore I would like to wish you a merry christmas. **

**Well after this chapter I only have two chapters left. the next chapter will be called The Reunion, so people probably already have a good idea what will happen in it. I think I will post it next Sunday (27th december). **

Please remember to review my story so that I know if people like it or not.

**Thanks for reading**

**Rhi**

**BTW I have to say I feel kind of sorry for Grimmjow, all he wanted to do was rest after his battle and he walk in on the girls, lol oh well. **


	9. The Reunion

Chapter 9: The Reunion

After running for several long minutes down the passageway the girls finally reached what appeared to be a dead end. "Great, a dead end" Yachiru complained.

"I don't think so" said Nel as she stretched her hands out to the wall "Nel's sure there's a latch here somewhere. Help Nel find it Yachiru". Yachiru placed her hands on the surface of the wall. She had expected it to feel rough and bumpy like the other brick walls in this narrow passage but to her surprise the wall was both smooth and cold. Like ice. As she was feeling the wall her hands came across a small bump. _This could be it_ Yachiru thought as she pressed the small bump in. the door slowly opened, not inward or outwards as she had expected but to the side.

"Yay! You finded it Yachiru! Lets go."

Now that they were outside the narrow passageway, Yachiru decided it was natural for her to begin leading again. She concentrated, looking for Kenpachi's spiritual pressure so as to know which direction they should go in. "Ok Greenie. Kenny is northeast from here, about a kilometer away, chances are that Dondochakka and Pesche are there too."

"Ohh! Ok let's goes, maybe Itsygo's down there. Nel can't feel him fighting anymore. I hope he finded Orihime"

"Mmm, well what we need to do to get to Kenny is turn right at the next place we can, then take another right"

"But Yachiru, that will takes us southwest. I thought Kenny was northeast."

There was a long pause before Yachiru gave Nel a large grin. "Oh right… I knew that" Nel shook her head as she followed Yachiru down the left corridor.

Before long the girls noticed a new doorway ahead. Unlike all the others there was a bright light coming from the end of it. "This is it Greenie!" said Yachiru excitedly. "This is the door that leads back outside". Nel and Yachiru ran for the door, coming out into the dazzling sunlight.

"Yay! You were right for once Yachiru!" Nel cried

"Hey don't act so surprised, I did fine finding our way back there!"

"Look there they are!"

Yachiru looked down in the direction Nel was pointing. There about a hundred meters away was Kenpachi accompanied by Byakuya, Mayrui, Nemu, Isane, Hanatrau and the rest of Ichigo's friends that had gone with him to Hueco Mundo. There was a massive hollow that appeared to be dead behind them as well as two strange looking hollows next to them that Yachiru supposed must have been Dondochakka and Pesche.

Yachiru and Nel ran over to the group. "Ah there you are Yachiru, I was begging to wonder where you got too" said Kenpachi as the girls arrived. "What did you get up to?" the girls smiled. "Oh, nothing much"

"Nel, we're so glad your safe" said Dondochakka as Pesche gave her a big hug. Nel looked around, Orihime was there with Rukia and Ishida, but Ichigo was nowhere in sight. "Where's Ichigo?" she asked.

"Oh he went on ahead" said Orihime in a kind voice patting Nel on the head.

"Yeah he went back to the World of the Living with Captain Unohana" Renji added

"But I thought Aizen had closed off all the gargauanta that brought us here" Yachiru commented.

"Well a problem as simple as that was no issue for the likes of me" said Mayrui. "Once I had found the formula for making one it was no problem… though I doubt any of you simple minded people would have been able to handle it"

"Can it science freak, we didn't ask for a lecture" said Kenpachi looking over at Mayrui

"Why you insolent Neanderthal, if it weren't for me you would be stuc-"

"Enough!" came Byakuya's authoritive voice "you can't be bickering amongst yourselves like a bunch of children when we need to- "

"And you should shut it too Byakuya" said Kenpachi "always making it look like your so much better than anyone else… but I guess we do need to get out of here. So you've all been through this before it's just like last time. Lets get ready to go."

"Well Greenie, I guess this is where we say good bye" said Yachiru looking sadly at her new best friend.

"Yeah I guess well-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Yachiru looked up at the thin arrancar with the termite like mask. "Why are you saying goodbye its not like we're staying here"

"What do you mean Pesche" asked Nel

"Well I was talking to Ichigo-"

"That's Ishida!!!" came the Quincy's voice from over near Chad about three meters away

"-and he said we may as well come too, since everyone who's anyone will be there"

"That's _not _what I said," said Ishida now joining them. "I said we are all going back to the human world to help out everyone whose already there but you shouldn't come cause it would be too dangerous. Didn't you listen!?"

"Well we'll come anyway," said Dondochakka "cant let you guys have all that fun without us"

"Are you really that stupid," said Renji joining their group "we're not going there for fun" Chad grunted in agreement.

"No, I think it would be great," said Yachiru. "What about it Greenie? Do you want to come to the human world with us?"

"Yeah, sure. Maybe I will see Ichigo again"

"Hey guys, if your coming you better come now" Rukia shouted from next to the gargauanta "everyone else has already gone". They looked around and sure enough their little group were the only ones left standing in the middle of Hueco Mundo.

"Ah crap, why didn't you say anything sooner Rukia?" Renji complained as they ran over to the gargauanta.

"I tried to but you guys were talking so much I couldn't get a word in edgewise!" said Rukia stepping into the gargauanta with Renji right behind her, the two continuing to argue. The others followed after them with Nel and Yachiru bringing up the rear. Just before she stepped into the gargauanta Yachiru took one last look at the vastness that was Hueco Mundo. She never would have thought that she would have found such fun in this barren forgotten place. She was glad to have made such a good friend. "Well, today was the best fun Nel's had in ages" said the small arrancar as the two turned around and walked into the gargauanta "do you think we could do it again some time?"

"Yeah maybe Greenie…. Maybe we could do it in Soul Society next time"

"Nel likes that idea, so do you think there's anything fun to do in the human world?"

"I don't know Greenie, but I'm sure we can find something" said Yachiru and with that the girls sprang further into the gargauanta, off to the land of the living.

* * *

**Hi readers!**

**This chapter was fun to write because of other characters like the Captains, Dondochakka and Pesche, Chad, Ishida, Renji and Rukia. It was fun thinking of what they would say to each other and how they would interact. I think I did a good job but it would be nice if you could let me know what you think. **

**Well thats it for Nel and Yachiru. I know its sad, I will miss them but I'm sure they will find something fun to do in the World of the living. But they will be mentioned in the next chapter.**

**The next Chapter is the Epilogue where Aizen, Gin, Tousen and the Esparda return to Hueco Mundo and discover how it it has been _redecorated_. It is the longest chapter of the entire story (3 times longer than any of the other chapters).**

**Well thats all from me for now. The Epilogue will be up on Tuesday (the day after tomorrow).**

**See you all then **

**love Rhi**


	10. Epilogue

_**Nel and Yachiru's Grand Adventure of Las Noches has been dedicated to:**_

_My sister Kris (charliechick) for giving advice and a few ideas_

_and _

_KK the Prophet for never failing to give a review_

_Thankyou _

* * *

Chapter 10: Epilogue

Aizen sighed. The battle had not gone the way he had planned. Everything had along fine until those bloody Vizards had turned up. If only they had died like they were supposed to that night all those years ago. Aizen looked back at his subordinates following him through the gargauanta. They all looked tired and angry at the fact that they had been forced to retreat when they shinigami who went to Hueco Mundo had managed to get back to the human world. That excluded Gin of course, who despite the large gash on his brow was grinning just as large as ever, if Aizen hadn't known him better he may have even thought Gin was happy to be leaving the battle… _although he doesn't need to be grinning quite_ that _much_ Aizen thought grumpily. Aizen quickened his pace. Though he couldn't figure out why, he had a bad feeling about what they might find when they returned. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that that kid shinigami Yachiru and that little arrancar girl whom he believed to be the old Neliel Tu Oderschvank had both kept pointing at him and laughing, he didn't know, but he wanted to get back quickly nonetheless. They finally arrived back in Hueco Mundo, but although everything still looked the same Aizen still couldn't shake the feeling that something had been changed drastically. "Well" came Starks lazy voice from somewhere behind Aizen "as much as I would like to stay n' chat with everyone, I would much rather just sleep, come on Lilynette lets go" Aizen watched as Stark disappeared, Lilynette following after him. Aizen felt a flicker of annoyance towards Stark. _He could have at least waited until I said something_ Aizen though, but it didn't matter. Aizen knew Stark would be lazing round his room for the next week anyway so he would be easy to find.

"Where are you going Aizen sama?" questioned Tousen

"I think I will go check on the Hogyoku, just to make sure it is alright" said Aizen making his way towards the hall it was kept in.

************

Stark headed down the hall towards his bedroom. He couldn't wait to lie in his room surrounded by his sheets and pillows and do nothing. Not that the battle at Karakura Town had tired him or anything, in fact he had only just started to get serious when Aizen announced they would be leaving. He just liked doing nothing and that's all he planned to do for the next week at least. "So what did you think of today?" Lilynette who had just caught up to him asked.

"Oh, I guess it was fun" he replied as they reached the door to his bedroom "but not as fun as laying on my pillo-" he swung the door open to reveal a much emptier room than what he had left "noooo! What's happened?!" he cried out in despair. His room was completely deprived of any bedding.

"Wow, whoever did this certainly did a good job, moving everything out of here" said Lilynette with a slight smirk as Stark fell to his knees in despair. "Seems everything's gone" she said walking around the room. "Why would they take your bedding though? Oh well no loss really – hey wait a minute they took Hollowmaru!" Lilynette spun around looking for her hollow teddy. "Those bastards, if I ever find who took him I'll kill them!" she shouted running from the room to look for the teddy, jumping over Stark who was now crouched on the ground in the fetal position.

************

Aizen had finally reached the room that the Hogyoku was held in. he approached the stand and pressed the release button. He was sure that it would still be in there. It had to be. But all the same he couldn't help being extremely nervous – almost scared as the stand began to open. It was empty. _Shit, did they get it? Do they have it now?_ he feared. If they did everything he had done would have been for nothing. But no… he could still sense it, somewhere in the palace. "Tousen"

"Yes Aizen sama?

"Call the Espada here right now using your Tenteikura"

Several minutes later Aizen was standing in front of what remained of his Espada, which only included Baraggan and Harribel. Aizen assumed that with the exception of Stark, who was not yet there for some reason the rest of the espada were dead. Aizen was just in the middle of telling the present espada about the lost Hogyoku and about how essential it was to find it when the doors burst open.

"Lord Aizen we have an urgent matter on our hands!"

"Stark I think it can wait, I am sure its not as important as finding the missing Hogyoku"

"But Lord Aizen, someone has stolen my bedding, its nowhere in sight" Stark cried dramatically.

"Stark are you crazy!? Your lost bedding is no where near as important as the lost Hogyoku" said Harribel

"Well _I_ would certainty be ticked off if someone made off with _my_ bedding" imputed Gin.

"Enough!" commanded Aizen. "I want all of you to go of and search this palace until you find the Hogyoku. I don't care if it takes a century it needs to be found!" and with that the espada left the room in search of the Hogyoku.

************

Lilynette continued her search for Hollowmaru, she soon found herself walking down into Yammy's territory. She was glad the fat lump was dead; she knew no one actually liked him. Though she had to admit was surprised that those shinigami had actually managed to finish him off his was really powerful in his release after all. As she walked down the hall she noticed a low scraping noise at the end of the hall, she turned the corner and found a large dense looking arrancar scraping at a door that was obviously much too small for it to go through. It looked up at her as she approached "Intruders must die" it grunted at her, reaching out its hand to attack.

"You stupid retard, can't you see that I'm not an intruder!?" she said jumping up and kicking it in the head.

"Not intruder?" it asked her.

"No stupid, do I look like an intruder?" the arrancar turned its back on her and began scraping at the door. "Intruders it there, must get intruders. Lord Aizen said Intruders must die"

"Wow I really can't believe how stupid you are, this room has another exit. The intruders would have left this room hours ago… have you been waiting here for them all this time?" the arrancar stared at her blankly for a moment before yelling.

"Intruders must die, lord Aizen's orders" before swinging its ape like arms around the hall, smashing up some of the wall. Lilynette simply jumped over the giant brute's arm and walked through the unlocked door all the while marveling at the arrancars stupidity.

Lilynette looked around and noticed Yammy's pet dog sleeping in the middle of the room, her holly teddy at its feet. She quietly approached it and carefully scooped up the bear _finally I have you again Hollowmaru_. Lilynette then tiptoed away from the dog, not that she would have minded playing with it, it was really a nice dog when you played with it, it just turned very vicious when you wanted to leave – something that Lilynette would rather avoid. _Guess I will use this back door, don't want to meet that arrancar freak again_ she thought as she took the back exit.

************

Harribel had been walking around Las Noches for quite a while, not that she was really looking for the Hogyoku she just liked going for the walk, it gave her time to herself. She was on her way down one of the corridors when she sensed a familiar spiritual pressure emitting from one of the broom cupboards. She opened the door and came face to face with Grimmjow. "What _are_ you doing in that broom cupboard Grimmjow?"

"Oh, it's you Harribel… um, hi… I was just making sure the brooms are still here" he looked at the three brooms in the cupboard "one, two, three. Yep they're all here… I'll be going now" he said pushing past Harribel. "Grimmjow, I can tell your up to something, I'm not stupid and if you don't tell me what you were really up to and why you were hiding in here, I will tell lord Aizen that you have been involved in suspicious activity" _Bitch _thought Grimmjow

"Guess I don't really have a choice then do I? But when you see it, it will be obvious that I had do part in it" he snapped walking past Harribel and heading in the direction of the Espada meeting room.

************

Aizen turned to look at Gin and Tousen. If they weren't careful all they had worked for would be for nothing. "We need to find the Hogyoku as soon as possible" Aizen stated.

"I agree Aizen sama, but I have to wonder how the intruders got in here in the first place, isn't this door always meant to be locked?" said Tousen. Aizen cursed under his breath. He had been the last person in this room and it had been he who had forgotten to lock the door as he left, but he wasn't about to admit that to Gin or Tousen. Tousen paced back and fourth across the hall "I can sense it's near" he said "but what doesn't make sense is that whoever took it had the Hogyoku, but didn't take it with th-" Tousen slipped on something in the far corner of the room and fell over, he felt down for the thing that had tripped him up. "Aizen sama" he said in disbelief "I think I may have found it" he said holding the small swirly purple ball. Aizen sighed with relief "but where's the box it was in?" he asked. Tousen shrugged his shoulders.

"I can hardly believe that someone would take the Hogyoku, even take it out of its box only to leave it here" said Gin with a slightly confused look on his face "I wonder what they did with it, they obviously didn't know what it was"

Aizen placed it back on its stand and watch as the stand closed back up. "Well at least we have it back, we'll look for its contained later but for now I think I will go to my room" he said as they left the hell. This time he made sure it was locked.

************

Stark walked down the corridors in Las Noches. He didn't care about looking for that darn Hogyoku; it wasn't his problem if it was lost. He just wanted to find the perfect place for a nap, now that his sheets and pillows had been stolen. He continued his search.

************

Aizen was standing in the doorway of his room, surveying it in shock. While he had expected some things to have changed while the intruders had been in Hueco Mundo, he had not expected that any of the intruders would have done anything to his private bedroom. It was completely demolished. Aizen shifted his way through the debris that had once been his master bedroom. Nearly every piece of furniture had been reduced to splinters. He bent down near his bed, picking up the photo of himself that Gin had taken and framed for his last birthday, shaking off the glass. Aizen made his way over to the one piece of furniture that was still standing. He slowly sat onto the couch only to spring up again when the shards of glass that were rubbed into the carpet pricked he skin. The glass let lose a certain feeling, Aizen sighed. He had found the container for the Hogyoku. Aizen looked at the bed, with the hole in the middle and the canopy that had fallen around it. He vividly remembered number of very similar incidents happening at the Seireitei over the years, the last one being the day before he had faked his death. Aizen was beginning to piece together who the culprits were.

************

Gin left the hall of the Hogyoku considering where he could go next. He wanted to see what else the intruders might have done and although he didn't fully know why he began walking in the direction of the espada meeting hall. As he neared it he could hear people talking in hushed voices. Gin pushed open the large the doors preparing for whatever he found inside, however nothing could have prepared him for what he found. He looked over at Grimmjow and Harribel who were walking around looking at the various drawings and at Baraggan who was inspecting what was once the table they would have their meetings at. "My, my" he said staring around at the garden scene and at the cubby house that was in the middle of the hall, "it seems some of the intruders had quite a bit of spare time on their hands doesn't it?"

"Gin how can you be so bloody calm about this? Aizen's gonna go nuts when he sees this mess" said Grimmjow turning to face Gin.

"Oh I wouldn't call this a mess" came a strangely gay voice coming from the doorway.

"Szayel, thought you were dead" Gin smirked

"Mmm, maybe I was. But when word reached me that the meeting hall had been done up in such fabulous colours I simply had to come and see"

"What the hell, if you were dead you wouldn't have been able to come here" spat Grimmjow.

"Even death cannot stop the truly determined," replied Szayel walking around the room, studying the drawings as he went "and I _really_ wanted to see how the meeting place had been done up"

"Well moving on" said Harribel turning to face the others "what we really need to do is fix this place up before Aizen gets here"

"Like hell I'm cleaning up a mess made by some little brats" Grimmjow sneered, "I'm outta here" he turned to leave. "Outta my way Tousen" he said pushing past Tousen who had just arrived. Tousen grabbed him by the arm. "I'm getting tired of having to say this to you Grimmjow, have more respect for your superiors"

"I'll show respect when I wanna, and to who I wa-"

"Hey can you here that noise" interrupted Baraggan. Grimmjow and Tousen seized their argument and listened to a funny rough grunting sound that had filled the room.

"I wonder what that noise is?" pondered Gin "I certainly haven't heard anything that strange in quite a while.

"What an awful noise, whatever's making it must be really unattractive" commented Szayel.

"Sounds like its coming from under that cubby house" Tousen remarked as Harribel pulled up one of the sheets to reveal a sleeping Stark. There was a short awkward pause before Szayel said "awww, he looks so cute when he's asleep" there was then a longer even more awkward pause, in which no one could really look at anyone else in the eye. This was finally broken when Stark gave a loud snort in his sleep.

"Ahhh, fricking hell. Wake up you lazy idiot" Grimmjow said giving Stark a large kick.

"Ouch, you didn't need to kick me so hard Grimmjow… I was having such a nice dream about kicking back and relaxing on a tropical beac-"

"No one cares what you were dreaming about, what the hell were you doing sleeping in that cubby house?!"

"Well, I couldn't sleep in my own room as someone had made off with all my bedding I tried to find somewhere else I could take a nap. When I looked in here to my surprise I found the perfect place for my nap, never thought I would find all my bedding in here, so far from my bedroom. A cubby house is really comfortable to sleep in you know?" he said slowly getting to his feet.

"Is that so Stark?" came a cold voice from behind them. They all looked around to see Aizen making his way into the hall. Unlike everyone else who had appeared Aizen did not seem particularly surprised when he saw the hall. Grimmjow watched as Aizen made his way around the room. _It's almost like he expected something like this. _"I expected something like this" Aizen stated as he continued around.

"Lord Aizen, you know who did this?" questioned Baraggan

"I did have my suspicions, and upon seeing this room those suspicions have been confirmed"

"Well who was it? I simply love their taste in décor," asked Szayel.

"Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi from the 11th division of the Gotei 13 and the one who was once Neliel Tu Oderschvank, I first suspected them of something back in the World of the Living when they kept pointing and laughing at me"

"Yeah I noticed that, it was very funny. I laughed too." commented Gin

Aizen continued as though there had been no interruptions "at first I didn't really know who took the Hogyoku, but I then thought 'it could have been those two,' I mean who else would have taken the Hogyoku only to leave it in the in the corner of the hall it came form?. Then I went into my bedroom and my bed had been collapsed!"

"Ahhh" said both Gin and Tousen

"What dose a collapsed bed prove?" Stark asked.

"Lieutenant Yachiru has a reputation in the Seireitei in Soul Society for going into a person's rooms while that person is off at work to jump on their bed. She's broken a number of them over the years, including mine" said Tousen.

"She kept thinking no one knew it was her, even though we told her we knew she did it" Gin added.

"And her Captain never did a thing to stop her"

"Anyway" Aizen continued, "By that stage I was pretty confident that it was that Yachiru kid along with Nel who were responsible many of the changes in Las Noches and that was confirmed when I came in here… I'm sure Gin and Tousen will know what I'm talking about right?"

"Yeah the drawings" said Gin looking at the wall

"What about it?" asked Szayel.

"Well last year lil' Yachiru decided to take it upon herself to 'redecorate' our offices" said Gin. "Again for some strange reason she thought none of us knew it was her"

Aizen looked at the walls "she used this very same design in my office last time."

"Last time she drew heaps of foxes in my office of all shapes and sizes… I could never figure out why thought" Gin said with a slight frown.

"I don't know what my picture was, no one would tell, but for some reason other people were laughing" said Tousen.

"Oh yeah, that was funny" Gin Laughed.

"What a strange child" Harribel commented

"Sounds like an annoying brat too me, look what she and that other brat did to this place" Grimmjow turned his eyes from the cubby house to the wall art.

"Well we'll deal with getting this cleaned up later," said Aizen walking over to the cubby house and turning to face his subordinates. "What we really need to do now is plan the next stage of this war… The Winter War" he said dramatically.

"Um Aizen sama?"

"What is it Gin?"

"Do you think we can have the meeting inside the cubby… just this once"

"Oh well, alright then" said Aizen and he, Gin, Tousen and the surviving espada all scrambled to get a spot inside the cubby house where they made the preparations for the upcoming Winter War which would determine the future of all worlds.

* * *

**Well there you have it people. Its all over.**

**I really hope you liked it. This chapter was one of the most fun to write, trying to imagine how people would react to the _redecorating_.**

**As I said at the start, this was my first ever attempt at a Fanfic, before this I only ever did creative writing for half year and full year exams, so I think I did ok.**

**If you have read the whole story and still havn't reviewed I would _really _appreciate it if you would take a few moments of you time to tell me what you thought of it and what improvements I could make for my next fan fic**

**Well, thats all until my next fan fic (I have started working on two and have ideas for a 3rd)**

**Thankyou all for reading**

**Love as aways**

**Rhi ;-D**


End file.
